The Shattered Glass
by Lost in that fairytale
Summary: The shattered glass that covered the floor showed the broken relationships yet to come. Disaster strikes at nationals, affecting more people than anyone would have thought...
1. Chapter 1

"It's over," said Rachel slowly, looking down at her hands that were entwined with Finn's. She had never felt such a mix of emotions. Happiness filled her as Finn was back with her, but she felt a deep sense of sadness that they hadn't even got into the top ten. She knew it was their fault. Their songs were perfect, original and just them, but the kiss had finished it for them. Jesse was right, it was unprofessional and she should have known better.

Jesse… It was cruel really what she had done. She's used him just to try and show Finn she didn't need him that she could be happy with someone else. And she was. She hadn't expected it, but being with Jesse had made her happy. It was crazy as she was madly in love with Finn, but some small part of her couldn't help but feel guilt. Guilt at what she had done to him…

"No it's not. We'll get back to Lima and then next year we'll work even harder, without any drama's and we'll be holding that first place trophy this time next year," Finn assured his new girlfriend, kissing her softly on the head. The past week had been a long one for sure. He'd never been more confused in his life over who he wanted- what he wanted. But everything was sorted now. He was with Rachel and everything was good again. He'd wanted her for so long and now she was back in his arms. He should be the happiest guy on earth. So why couldn't get over Quinn's tear stained face in his truck?

"I suppose you're right…" Rachel sighed, leaning into his chest and smelling his aftershave.

"Everything's going to be fine now, just you wait and see," he said, wrapping his arms around her and looking up into the New York sky.

/

"I knew we should have waited for another cab," moaned Mercedes as she sat pushed up against the side of the very very small cab, with Kurt on part of her lap and Sam pushed up against the other wall.

"Why?" laughed Kurt, looking down at his nails to ensure none of them were anything but perfect.

"Because I'm struggling to get breath here!" breathed Sam, taking a deep breath in and turning to face Mercedes, giving her a small wink. He was finally happy again, being with her. Things had been rocky for such a long time, breaking up with Quinn being the first. Now, he had found someone who just loved him. They weren't going to let anyone know, they didn't need any drama. He was glad to be away from the drama. But every time he thought of her, that was all he could focus on- the no drama. That wasn't the only reason he was with her. It couldn't be, he told himself. He was happy, he had to be happy. Why wouldn't he be?

Mercedes winked back at him, giggling to herself, as she manoeuvred her head to look out of the window. Things were looking up. She had someone that she could finally be with. Someone that wasn't gay, hadn't got anyone else pregnant and was just into her. Or that's what she hoped. Somewhere deep inside her brain was that seed of doubt. That doubt knowing how much Sam cared for Quinn, how easily Santana trapped him. She looked down at herself slowly, wondering why he was into her. Then she heard him laugh and she forgot. She had to.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at seeing Sam wink at Mercedes. He didn't let them know that he knew, but he had perfect vision, and could spot a flirtatious wink from a mile of. Something was going on between them- and he was happy. Happy that the two people who had been screwed over enough had found solace with each other.

Things were looking up.

/

"Will you two stop!" yelled Santana to Tina and Mike, who were kissing passionately, from the front seat of the cab. "Your spit is getting in my fro and I ain't pleased."

She heard Brittany giggle, as they broke apart, rolled their eyes and continued to kiss, making even louder noises than they had before. Her heart flew a little at the sound of Brittany's laugh. She really did love it. It was just so innocent, so sweet. She was the complete opposite of her and she liked that. She was the Queen bitch at McKinley and she loved it, but she liked having someone who she could just be Santana with. Who was she kidding? She loved Brittany a lot, and she was excited for what the future had for them. Things were going well.

Brittany smiled out of the window, watching the candy floss men in the sky. People called them clouds, but she knows what they are. She was thinking about Santana. Now that she and Artie were over, she could finally begin to explore what Santana meant to her and that was exciting. She wouldn't trade it for the world. But she couldn't shake that feeling. That she should be angry. That Santana had used for so long. She shook her head before she thought too hard into the matter.

"Seriously though guys, we've still got ten minutes in this cab and I already look like I've been swimming in Mr Schuester hair," said Brittany plainly, smiling at Santana, who flashes her the smile only she got to see. Or she hoped only she got to see…

Xx

Even Lauren, Puck and Arte were enjoying themselves, crammed into the back of a cab, Artie's wheelchair cutting off all blood supply to Puck's legs. They were cruising along the street with ought a care in the world, just letting themselves be happy for once…

But there was Quinn. Quinn was the least happy out of everyone. She was sat very awkwardly in a cab next to Mr Schue. No one had had room for her, or those who had she would rather have walked than got into a cab with them. The thought of watching Finn and Rachel kiss again made her stomach turn- it was just too painful.

She knew she should be happy for them, but she couldn't. She knew that trying to destroy them would only push her further away from Finn's arms, but she wasn't ready to accept them. This time she didn't know if she ever would be. The sting from their break up was just too much. He had asked if she felt anything anymore- she felt more than anyone would ever know. So many feelings had been locked away under the surface, but they were still there. But she wouldn't show it. She'd just pretend- like normal.

Mr Schue sat next to Quinn, watching her out of the corner of his eye. The poor kid- she looked more broken than he had ever seen her. Could she go through any more? He had always felt sorry for Quinn- she was the kid who no one seemed to understand. No one seemed to care at times.

He turned from her- taking a look at the towering sky scrapers that dotted the sky. He loved New York, he really did, and he was glad that they got to come as New Directions- together.

/

Little did he know that would be the last time New Directions would ever be a whole.

At that moment one cab was hit, screams ringing out into the Manhattan air. Blackness fell for those inside, and then all that could be heard was silence.

_The shattered glass that lay around, showed the shattered relationships that were to come._


	2. Chapter 2

"Charging 360, clear" cried the paramedic, furiously ramming the defibrillator into his patients chest, standing back as the body jolted forwards furiously. He turned his head quickly to the screen beside him. Nothing. The line continued flat.

"Come on," he whispered, repeating the same action, and yet again seeing nothing. The blunt, dull noise continued to cut through the now deserted road.

"Anything Tom?" cried his co worker amongst the hysteria.

"Nothing," he yelled back, pressing the pads against their chest yet again. "Any clue as to when we can get out of here?"

"They're still trying to get rid of some of the debris, the glass on the floor would puncture our tires right through. Any response?"

"No," said Tom, finally letting his shoulders fall and peering at the small screen, letting go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I don't think this is gonna work now- it took too long for us to get here," he breathed, peering down at the lifeless face before him- wondering what could have happened to him. "How are the others getting along?"

"They're still battling to save that one girl, don't know about anyone else though…"

/

"Laura, give me some good news?" screeched another paramedic running beside the body of the blood drenched girl.

"She's hanging on, but we need to get her out of here," said Laura, who still using CPR on the girls lifeless body, making sure she didn't slip away again.

"Right," he said, peering around at the wreck.

"What the hell happened?" Laura whispered, her heart breaking as she looked at the girl-she didn't even know her name.

"Some drunk I think- crashed straight on into the back of them- they never had a chance…"

"Idiot," muttered Laura angrily, looking at the destruction that lay around her. "The driver?"

"Dead I think," replied the paramedic, looking out into the crowds "Oh, here we go, I think we may be able to get the ambulance in."

Laura snapped her head around and saw the fire brigade signalling for them that they had cleared a path. They could now get the girl to hospital, where she could receive better treatment than a New York street corner. Whether she would make it there would be entirely down to fate.

/

"They're bringing ambulances Tom," he heard someone call in the distance. But it didn't matter- he hadn't done his job his patient was dead.

"Get them to the others first- I was unable to save him," he yelled back.

"Any clue who he is?" asked another colleague who had just returned from loading the girl onto the ambulance- she was still clinging to life.

"Yeah, his wallet was over there…" Tom replied, pulling it toward him, so he could read the drivers licence. The guy in the photo looked so happy, so alive. He was barely recognisable lay out on the pavement here. His shirt was ripped open and his chest was badly bruised, with a gash along his left side. He was still. He was just cold. Dead.

"So what's his name?" he was asked.

"Ummm," he said, his eyes struggling to come into focus.

"_His name's William Schuester"_

/

Just a small chapter here, written quite quickly, just to tie the story together, everything should begin kicking off within the next few chapters.

Thank you to all who have reviewed. As to pairings right now I'm leaning towards Fuinn/Puckleberry, but I'll see where the characters end up and who it makes sense to pair them with. Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

"Name?" asked the doctor, wheeling Quinn down the bustling corridor of the packed New York hospital.

"Quinn Fabray," said the paramedic, gazing over the girls salvaged passport. She was so pretty… yet here she was, strapped to a bed, with a ventilator down her throat, and a head board strapped over her now shoulder length blonde hair.

"Age?" asked the doctor again, wheeling her into intensive care.

"17," replied the paramedic, stopping the bed in the allocated spot, and quickly attaching Quinn to a number of different wires.

"Right, can you get someone on the desk to get me her medical records pronto, and call next of kin please. Was she here with her parents?"

"I doubt it, the male she was with looked to young to be her Dad, but I'll get onto it," said the paramedic rushing down the corridor quickly- doing all he could to ensure Quinn would be okay.

/

"Hello?" said Judy Fabray down the phone, blowing a stream of cold air onto her perfectly manicured nails.

"Is that Mrs. Fabray?" asked the voice of the kind medical secretary.

"Speaking," Judy replied, rolling her eyes at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Mrs Fabray, I'm sorry to have to inform you that your daughter Quinn has been in a car accident in New York and is currently in intensive care," said the secretary softly.

"Oh," said Judy, her knees buckling slightly, and her hand coming to clamp her mouth. "Is… is she going to be alright?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know any more Mrs Fabray," she replied. "I know you live in Ohio, are you there currently?"

"Yes… Um, Quinn is… was on a school trip to a show choir competition," Judy fumbled, her eyes falling on a picture of Quinn and her heart sinking.

"OK, is there anyone here we should contact?" replied the receptionist.

"Um, her teacher is William Scu… Schuester," said Judy, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Oh," said the receptionist, remembering the name of the body that was brought in with Quinn. "He unfortunately didn't survive the crash."

"Oh, then phone…" Judy tried desperately to think of that boys name. The one she went to prom with. Tall, gangly fellow. Knows his way around a cummerbund. "Finn, call Finn Hudson. Do you have her phone?"

"Yes," replied the secretary, digging her hand into Quinn's bag that was gotten from the floor of the car.

"He'll be in there," Judy replied, gathering her thoughts. "Tell Quinn if she wakes up that her mama's coming."

"Okay Mrs Fabray," replied the receptionist, finding this Finn boys number of Quinn's phone and calling him, putting the phone down on Mrs Fabray- ready to tell him the exact same news.

/

"Where the hell are they?" demanded Puck, pacing up and down the departures lounge at JFK airport. The rest of the group had been waiting for Schuester and Quinn for a long time now, and they were about to miss their flight.

"Maybe they got caught in traffic?" asked Finn, peering into the corridors to see the familiar blonde running up to him.

"When none of us did?" questioned Mercedes, casting an eye down to her watch.

"I don't know," sighed Finn, throwing an arm casually around Rachel, fidgeting nervously.

"Well what do we do?" asked Sam, peering up at the screens- telling them to board.

"We can't go without them," said Rachel.

"Um, yeah we can," said Lauren, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can't just leave though," said Tina, spinning on her heels to look for them.

"Check phones again," said Santana, flipping out her Blackberry to check from a text from Quinn.

Just as Finn pulled his out, it began to ring and a tune rang out through the departures lounge.

"Is it her?" asked Santana questioningly.

"My phone doesn't recognise the number… hello?"

After hearing a few words Finn's phone dropped from his hands and the screen smashed on the floor, leaving shattered glass lying on the floor of the departures lounge, showing the pieces of his heart that were held by her smash.

"there's been an accident"


	4. Chapter 4

Finn ran. Ran faster than he ever had before- but he didn't even know why. Something inside him broke upon hearing that one single hair on Quinn's hair had been hurt. But why should that affect him more than anyone else. He loved Quinn sure, she was his first love and there would always be something there- but he was in love with Rachel. He was tethered to her. He had broken Quinn's heart because she wasn't right for him. So why did he feel like the world was coming to an end as he desperately tried to flag a cab.

Santana ran beside him, facing the pain from her heels like the strong hot mess she was and pushing through the pain. Sure she was a bitch, and Quinn was a bitch and they had both been bitched to one another, but she was her girl. Brittany was the love of her life, so that made Quinn her best friend. They were finally regaining there closeness and becoming a new version of their old selves. She felt ill knowing that Quinn was hurt and was ready to go all lima heights on who ever caused this accident.

"Santana, get in," demanded Finn as he swung the door of the cab open. Santana normally would have started an argument for having been barked at- but this was not the time. She just got in swiftly, telling the driver where they needed to go. "GUYS! Meet us at the hospital!" he yelled behind him, swinging the door shut.

Rachel felt her heart sink as she saw Finn's cab speed off into the distance and beyond the horizon line. She had only just gotten him back- surely Quinn couldn't be pulling him away again. Surely… He loved her. That was that. Wasn't it? She couldn't help but worry though. Sure Quinn could be manipulative and rude and cruel, but deep down she was just a scared girl…

"Rachel, you coming?" said Sam, shaking her slightly, pointing her in the direction of the bus stop.

"Yeah?" she said, refocusing her eyes and almost snapping back into reality. "Why aren't we getting a cab?"

"None around," Sam shrugged, his eyes falling to the floor slowly. Tears began to form in his eyes and eventually leaked over and silently began to run down his face. He tried to look up, pretend to be okay- but he couldn't. He wouldn't be okay until he saw Quinn healthily looking back at him.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, as they began to walk quickly to the bus stop.

"Yeah, just… Quinn's always acted so strong. I don't know what I'll do if she's really bad. I won't be able to see her like that. Especially her…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"She's strong Sam, we both know she is," Rachel said. She somehow hoped that Quinn would make it- for her sake, but she also silently wished that she wouldn't so her relationship with Finn would finally have a chance, without 'first loves' always reuniting.

/

"Go faster man!" said Finn from the backseat, tapping his foot impatiently, looking out the window. The cab driver just ignored him, his eyes staying on the road. Finn just punched his fist into the side of the cab.

"Finn, calm down," said Santana, rubbing her temples before turning to face him. "I'm just as worried as you are for her, but this cab can't go faster than it already is. And I bet you when we get there, Quinn will be fine, moaning about her cuts saying that she looks ugly. Then she'll moan at us for making a fuss- then she'll snap and we'll wonder why we even cared."

"What happens if she doesn't though… What happens if she doesn't wake up, if she never wakes up, if…"

"What happens if Kurt wasn't gay, if Sam didn't look like he'd just been caught from the Atlantic ocean or if you didn't look like hot mess, Mr desert nipples," she said.

"Not the time Santana," Finn said, putting his head into his hands slowly, taking a deep breath in, trying to pretend everything was going to be alright. But something inside him hurt. Something was wrong…

"Look we don't know how badly she's hurt- so let's just hope for the best until we get there, and then we'll deal with everything else as it comes. She's our girl- she needs us," Santana saying, actually relating to Finn at that moment in time.

"She needs us," Finn repeated.

/

The Glee club had never been so quiet. They stood in line for that bus like someone had told them they would loose next year nationals if even a sound escaped from their lips. It had hit nearly everyone hard. Quinn was important to all of them in different ways.

Mercedes couldn't believe that this had happened to Quinn. They hadn't been so close this year- but she was still the same person that she let come into her house. The same person that she'd stayed up all night talking to- chatting about anything and everything. She saw her laugh over boys and cry over Beth. She was a very special person.

Puck was terrified. Sure he'd barely spoken to Quinn this year- but that was only out of pain. The pain of not being able to love her. Of having to watch her give birth to their beautiful baby girl- baby Beth- and then have to give both of them up. He hadn't uttered a single meaningful thing to Quinn since the day he kissed their daughters blonde hair and watched her hand the baby over to her new Mommy. He was finally forgetting his love for her though. Lauren was cool- a badass like him. He loved his daughter more than anything, but Quinn was just his baby-mama. Or that's what he thought until that moment. When he couldn't give a shit about anything but making sure she was okay.

Sam sat on the floor curled up into a ball. Quinn couldn't be hurt. She just couldn't. Not her. Sure he was with Mercedes now and she was awesome, but Quinn was Quinn. And she still hurt. He had loved her so much. He was ready to marry her, have children with her and grow old with her. Then she left him. He still cared so much for her and he couldn't believe that he hadn't done anything to stop this happening.

"Guys?" said Kurt timidly, looking around at all the pale faces looking back at him. "Wasn't Mr Schue in the cab with Quinn?"

"Oh my goodness," said Rachel. "We forgot Mr Schue!"

"He'll be fine, surely…"

"He's always fine…"

_Sorry it's taken a while to update- really busy with exams. 3 left though and I've already written a page of the next chapter- so it shouldn't be too long before I can update again._

_Hope you like this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

The doors of the hospital swung open and Finn ran in- straight up to the front desk, slamming his hand down sharply onto the cool metal. He was shaking, there were tears in his eyes- but most of all he was scared. So scared that he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. And the fear wasn't even for himself. It was for her. The first girl to capture his heart.

"Hello Sir, how can I…?" began the receptionist cheerfully.

"Quinn Fabray…" Finn said bluntly, gazing at the floor trying to pull himself together. Her name echoed in his head. He could suddenly remember every time he'd said it. From the first time it rolled off his lips in a repeat of what she had just told him. He never thought he'd be doing this.

"What about her sir?" asked the receptionist plainly. Finn opened his mouth to shout angrily at her, but Santana cut in before he had the chance.

"What room is she in?" she demanded, stepping in front of Finn and giving the woman behind the desk the best glare she had. This was not the time for nice Santana- she wanted to know where her girl was.

"She's in surgery at the moment but…" she began typing words into her computer, "When she's out she'll be taken to IC5, on the 7th floor."

Finn didn't wait to hear anymore, speeding off in the other direction, with Santana mumbling a quick thanks over shoulder, before following him quickly into the lift.

"Finn slow down- she won't even be there when we get there," she said, leaning against the wall slowly, watching as Finn jabbed his fingers into the buttons. She didn't even fully understand why he cared so much. He had just broken up with her- but she could see that this was killing him." Stop it, if you tap that button two hard you'll shatter the glass."

"I DON'T CARE!" he screamed, sliding down the wall and putting his head in his hands, coving his face.

All that Santana could hear was Quinn screaming the same thing just a few days before…

/

"Where the hell is this god damn bus?" Puck yelled, whacking his hand against the pole in sheer frustration. This could not be happening. Not to her. Never to her.

"I am so confused…" began Brittany plainly, looking for Santana, Quinn and Finn amongst the bustling crowds outside the airport.

"Shut the hell up everyone," screeched Sam from where he was sat on the pavement- his head resting against the building. "Seriously- this bus is never gonna come if we keep getting angry. Finn and Santana will be with Quinn now, talking to her and Santana will be bitching at her like usual…"

"Yeah, Sam's right, she will be fine," said Rachel, looking down at the floor again. "We all know Quinn. She's tough- we know she is and Mr Shue's with her- he'll be looking after her as we speak. She'll probably be wheeling around aimlessly in a wheel chair waiting to come home as we speak."

\

Wheels… He could hear wheels, someone was coming towards him. Was it his Quinn? He'd been waiting for so long- Santana had finally broken and gone to get the both coffee, but he wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave. He peered into the distance- screwing his eyes up and praying that it was her, praying that she had at least survived whatever surgery they had put her through.

Then he saw it. A flash of her unmistakeable blonde hair and her favourite bracelet on the hand dangling awkwardly along the side of the bed. He jumped to his feet and tried to get a glance of her as they rushed her by. But he couldn't even see her face-tubes were everywhere. Stuck to her face, her hands even her stomach had tubes coming out of it.

"Doctor," he full on yelled, sprinting right over in the direction Quinn was wheeled.

"Yes," said the tall man, turning around to peer at Finn. His face softened as he saw the boys tear stained face and the look of sheer fear he had.

"How is she?" he choked out, seeing the nurse close the blinds on IC5, where Quinn had been taken. He had to know how she was. He had to know.

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Finn," he said bluntly, not understanding fully the question- his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of the fragile girl who lay in that room to think about questions properly.

"Are you her family? I mean I can only talk to family about this…" said the doctor trailing, trying to give the desperate boy a way of allowing him to discuss her situation with him.

"Yeah I am," said Finn thoughtlessly, knowing he was the closest thing she had in this hospital right now to family. Hell, he was more like family to her than her own mother who had just thrown her out into the cold. "I'm um… her cousin."

"Right Mr…"

"Hudson, Mr Hudson," replied Finn quickly, following the doctor to a more secluded part of the corridor. He subconsciously held his breath and waited for what he hoped would somehow be good news. That somehow he had imagined all the tubes and she was waking up right now.

"Well Mr Hudson, Ms Fabray…"

"Call her Quinn please," Finn near enough begged, hating the formality and coldness in his tone. She wasn't Ms Fabray. She was Quinn. His Quinn. Or she used to be.

"Right, Quinn, has been involved in a very serious collision. Now, in the impact of the crash she broke both of her legs due to the seat crumpling onto them, a large a majority of her ribs were broken and bruised and her collarbone was cracked…"

"Well… that's bad, but it's not too bad…" Finn said hopefully, hoping the doctor would agree. Hoping that he could go in and hold her hand and wake her up soon.

"Unfortunately Mr Hudson, it's not just that. The broken ribs have punctured her lung, making it very hard for her to breathe alone. And she has also suffered very severe internal bleeding- largely in her brain."

"What does that mean for her?" Finn asked, knowing that even if he was in his right mind right now he still wouldn't be able to understand what that meant. He was ignoring what he had just said. Her brain would be fine.

"It means she's in a very serious condition right now," he sighed, glancing his eyes over where the fragile girl lay. Things were not looking good and if he made it through the night then he would be very surprised.

"Will she make it?" Finn choked out, his voice cracking on every word. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be loosing her. Not now.

"The next twenty four hours will be crucial," said the doctor sadly, touching Finn on the shoulder gently. And with those few words Finn fell apart. He was dumb and a bit stupid- but he knew what that meant. It meant she wasn't going to make. It meant he wasn't going to get to hear her laugh again. He wasn't going to get to hear her yell at him again. Nothing.

"When… when… can I see… see her?" Finn managed to gasp between tears that were running down his face. His whole body was shaking and he the world was spinning violently past him like he was in a dream- a nightmare.

"When she's settled I should be able to let you in for a few minutes."

With that the doctor turned and walked off swiftly into her room, closing the door slowly behind him. Finn could do nothing but just watch him go, sliding down the nearest wall and burying his head in his hands. Wanting all of this to go away. Wanting to go back to yesterday when he kissed Rachel on the stage and the biggest thing on his mind was not winning nationals.

Now his world was crumbling around him and he could do nothing to stop it. His heart was in a million pieces all over the floor and he didn't even know if Rachel being here would put back even a half of those pieces.

Why was he feeling like this? He wasn't tethered to Quinn. He knew that- he had figured that out. It was Rachel- it had always been Rachel- it would always be Rachel. But the thought of a world without Quinn was like thinking of a world without football- or glee club. It was a world with no colour, no light, nothing. A world he didn't want to live in.

He loved her. Of course he did. He had never stopped loving her from the moment he lay eyes on her. He'd never denied that he would always feel something there. But this was something else. This was a panic that he could never explain. One that was changing the way he looked at everything.

"Mr Hudson," said the doctor slowly, approaching the broken and confused boy on the floor. "I can allow you in now."

"Thank you," Finn breathed, heaving himself off the floor with a groan. Just as he turned to follow the doctor he heard a pair of heels clicking down the halls. Santana.

"Finn!" she yelled, strutting down, dropping the coffees she was carrying and running after Finn and the doctor. It was obvious she had been crying- her hair was stuck to her face and her eyebrow pencil had run all over her cheeks.

"Santana, we can see her…" Finn cried, grabbing her softly and pulling her under his arm. She still didn't know what he knew. She didn't know how bad it was yet…

"Family only," reminded the doctor, glancing at Santana warningly.

"I'm her sister," snapped Santana, knowing she was telling the truth- sort of. She was a better sister to her than that Frannie girl.

"Ummm," said the doctor glancing at Santana and the colour of her hair and skin. "Are you really?"

"Don't be racist," glared Santana, snapping into head bitch mode. She was not in a good mood now. She needed to get into that room and if that required her killing this doctor in her way then she'd do it happily.

"Right," stuttered the doctor, leading the pair into Quinn's room. "Follow me."

And the minutes that followed lives changed forever.

_Man… life has been so hectic. Uch. Finished exams now- but have got through to the final part to try and be head girl at my school- so have to focus a lot on that._

_Will try and update more often._

_Thanks to all who have reviewed._


	6. Chapter 6

Finn felt his legs collapse from underneath him as his eyes properly got to cast over Quinn's broken body. He felt Santana fall onto him, her breath being knocked out of her upon seeing her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone with her for a bit," said the doctor gently, slipping out of the room, knowing neither of the two were paying even the slightest bit of attention to him. They were too busy trying to pick up the pieces of there hearts.

"Q…" Santana choked out slowly, wiping her eyes quickly with her hands.

Finn took one slow, hesitant step forward, leaving Santana stood numb behind him. He didn't know what was going on, he couldn't see anything but Quinn. The way she lay there, so helpless. So weak. It wasn't right. Quinn was the strong one- she always had been. It had always frustrated him, never knowing what she had been thinking, never knowing what she had been feeling. That was one thing he yelled at her during their break up. Now he'd do anything for her to be that strong. Hell, at this moment he'd do anything to go back to that moment when her hand slipped over his in his truck. He'd keep it there and pull her too him.

His eyes focused in on her hand now. It was whiter than the sheet it rested upon. It was still- so still. He strode toward it and knelt beside her bed just staring at her hand, praying to any God that would listen, hoping for her to just move one finger.

He placed his hand over hers slowly, like she had done to him those few weeks ago. It was icy. It felt dead.

"Quinn," he choked out, peering at her broken face, lying unmoving. He couldn't even pretend she was asleep. When she was asleep in his arms when she lived with him, she would always smile in her sleep. It had been a form of broken smile but it was there. Always. Now- nothing.

He let a hand slowly touch her forehead and brush against the skin there. He would do anything for her eyes to burst open and her to angrily snap his hand away and tell him to not touch her. But she couldn't. There was something under his hands. Under the skin her head she was bleeding. And he didn't know if it would stop. He didn't know if he'd ever get her back.

"It's me… Finn, Quinnie, I'm here, and I am never leaving you again," he said, taking her hand in his properly and pulling a chair up beside her bed.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where the future of his relationship with Rachel lay. But he knew that he would give up that in a heartbeat for Quinn to come back to him and he wasn't going anywhere until she was awake.

"She looks so perfect," choked Santana from where he had left her, wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"She does," Finn breathed, running his hand along her cheek gently.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, taking a few steps forward to stand behind Finn, her eyes filling with tears on each step.

"She's bleeding…" Finn whispered, trying to take in every last bit of her- not knowing how much longer he'll have her.

"But…" started Santana, allowing her eyes to look for blood.

"On… on the inside," Finn clarified, taking a few harsh breaths to try and calm himself. "Why does everything have to be on the inside with Quinn. Why can she never just show me where it hurts?"

Santana could say nothing. She didn't know what to do bar slide a hand over Finn's large shoulder slowly, in a bid to comfort him and steady herself. This wasn't right. This was all wrong.

"I should have stayed with her- I shouldn't have left her to go with Mr Schue alone…" Santana mumbled, regretting being too caught up in Britney to even notice Quinn going alone.

"You? Your cab was full, it was me and Rachel who were selfish. It was me who was selfish. I should have insisted she come into out cab," Finn murmured, letting his mind drift off to the time when they got into their cabs. He could only squeeze Quinn's hand out of guilt as the memories passed.

/

"How can I help you," asked the doctor as Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're here for Quinn Fabray and William Schuester," she said quickly, trying to find Finn out of the corner of her eye.

"You are?" he asked, eye all the other members of New Directions.

"The other members of the show choir that they came to New York with to compete in Nationals," said Sam, gripping Mercedes hand tightly. He didn't care who could see- he needed her right now. Because he wouldn't be able to cope with something bad happening to Quinn.

"Ummm, I don't know if I can disclose this information…"

"Seriously dude, we are not going to leave until we know what's going on," barked Puck angrily.

"Right, well if you all go into that room there," said the doctor, pointing at an empty meeting room on the left of the corridor, "I'll go and get Miss Fabray's sister and cousin, and I'll tell you what's going on in full detail."

Brittany looked around at everyone, as the doctor went off to find Finn and Santana. "Cousin and sister?" she asked slowly, her brain having too much to handle.

"Finn and Santana must have lied," shrugged Mercedes, leading the group into the room and sitting down and waiting for everyone to return.

/

"Um, you two," said the doctor from the door of Quinn's room. Santana peered her head around to look at the doctor from where she sat at on side of Quinn, while Finn didn't move. He kept his eyes focused on the blonde, not wanting to even blink. "The rest of your show choir is here, and I said I'd bring you two to a room so I can explain what is the status of Ms Fabray and Mr Schuester."

"I'm not leaving her," Finn said bluntly, increasing his grip on Quinn's hand. " I promised her I wouldn't leave her again. I'm not leaving her."

"I'm sorry, but you really need to hear this, and as her cousin…"

"What?" said Finn numbly, forgetting the lie he told earlier.

"Fine, well I know neither of you are family, despite what you told me," said the Doctor knowingly, eying Santana, " but as the two closest two her I really need you two in there with them so I can share information."

"Okay," whispered Santana, somewhere grateful for the doctors kindness. "Finn, come on, we need to know as much as we can."

"But…"

"Finn, come on, or I swear I will drag you," Santana ordered standing up and walking over to Finn, breaking his hold of Quinn's hand.

"But what if, what if, something happens…" Finn said sadly, letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"We can't think like that… We have to go and see everyone else as well," Santana said, wanting to spend no more time away from Britney's embrace. She needed her right now.

Finn nodded silently and tore himself away from Quinn. He should be glad to go and see his girlfriend- to find some peace in her arms, but he didn't want that. He wanted Quinn's arms. Sure, she wasn't always the softest person, but when he needed her he knew she would sit for hours on the floor just holding him. But Rachel was his girlfriend, not Quinn. He had to get that into his head. It was Rachel he loved, it just had to be.

He took one last fleeting look over his shoulder at Quinn, taking in every part of her face. He made sure to memorise the colour of her golden hair.. He surveyed the way he could see her chest rising up and down- because he didn't know if he would ever see it do that again.

And then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

"In here," said the Doctor quietly, ushering Finn and Santana into the small, cramped room, full of the other members of New Directions. They were sat silently, different members holding hands with others, no one having anything to say. It was eerily like something out of a disaster movie or a soap. None of them wanted to believe it was real.

Santana ran straight in, unable to control the sobs as the picture of Quinn in that bed echoed in her mind. She tumbled straight over to Brittany, and buried her face into her shoulder, letting sobs wrack her body. Brittany could do nothing apart from stroke her dark hair and try and try and say the right things. She could only wonder what would cause Santana to be this upset. She knew she could be ditzy at times, but she knew something was wrong and she sure as hell knew it wasn't good if Santana was this upset.

Upon seeing Santana enter, the hearts of each member of New Directions sunk- knowing that what they were going to be told wasn't what they wanted to hear. Or what most of them wanted to hear. Sure Santana had been close to Quinn, but for her to break down in front of them? They all knew together without even having to utter a word that something was really wrong. Seriously wrong. All they could do was hold their breaths and wait for Finn to come in.

Rachel could only wonder what Finn would be like, how this whole thing was affecting him. She knew this would hit him hard, she was his first love. But he was in love with her. Surely this could make him leave her again. He couldn't leave her again, she'd given up a lot to make this work, for this to be it. The decision had been made. Finn was hers now, wasn't he?

Finn took a deep shaky breath and followed in after Santana, letting his tired eyes fall over the rest of New Directions. When they saw him everyone took a deep breath in. He was deadly pale, with tear tacks all down his pasty face. He couldn't look at any of them, his eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling. How would he begin to tell them what he was feeling. How could he? He'd changed his mind so many times, and had finally decided on Rachel. How could he even tell them how much this hurt?

"Finn," said Sam, his voice breaking as he tried to find the words to ask about Quinn. Finn merely shook his head and collapsed into a small chair next to Rachel. He only wanted to know exactly what was happening with Quinn, so he could get back to her. That was all eh could see. Quinn, alone in that room with no one to hold her. He couldn't leave her alone. Never again.

He could just about feel Rachel slide her hand on top of his, her warm hand making him shiver. It was nothing like Quinn's, was all he could tell himself, the coldness pf her skin was still burned into his skin. And then, as she gently squeezed his hand, he was back in his truck. Quinn's warm delicate hand had slid on top of his. And now it was cold- lifeless.

He snapped his hand away and wrapped his arms round himself, trying to keep himself in one piece. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this to Rachel. He'd put her though so much and here he was again, being a jerk. But as much as he wanted to hold her and kiss her head and let her comfort him- he couldn't. The thought made him feel like he was cheating. Yet she was his girlfriend…

"Right," said the Doctor, entering the room, holding a clipboard in front of his chest calmly. "I'm Doctor Jameson, resident Doctor here at New York general Hospital, specialising in serious injuries. Now I understand that you're all here to hear about William Schuester and Quinn Fabray.

Santana shot Finn a look from where she had lay her head on Brittany's shoulder, clearly feeling guilty for forgetting Mr Schue. Neither of them had even taken a second to think about him. "Yeah, we are the show choir they were here with," said Lauren, her hand being given a death grip by a terrified Puck.

"Can I confirm that you are Finn Hudson, Quinn's mother has told us to contact you," ensured the Doctor, pointing to Finn, who looked as if her was going to throw up and burst into tears at any moment.

"Yeah I am," muttered Finn sadly, closing his eyes and picturing the last time he spoke to Mrs. Fabray. Quinn walking down the stairs in that blue dress. The way her eyes sparkled when he handed her the corsage. The way his nose brushed against hers and he could feel he soft breath on his lips…

"And you're happy for me to talk in front of everyone?" asked the Doctor, snapping Finn from his memory and glancing around at the room full of silent teenagers. The tension that filled the room could have been cut with a knife. Finn nodded silently. "Right well, I'm extremely sorry to be the one to tell you this. But William Schuester passed away at the site of the collision. Paramedics battled desperately to save him, but his injuries were too great. And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any more than that."

The room went dead. Tears escaped from every eye, as everyone went to hold each other. Even puck embraced Lauren as she let a few tears fall. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn tightly and sobbed into his shirt. Finn was too numb to ouch her off, so just sat their and waited, his mind reeling from the events of the day. How could he be gone? Just like that? Their rock, their light, the one person who had stuck with them through everything- was gone. Dead. Never coming back.

"And Miss Fabray," began Doctor Jameson, when the sobs had subsided a little. "She is still alive." Sam let out a cry of relief, burring his face into his hands, while Puck dropped onto his knees, casting his eyes up to the heavens in a thank you. The Doctor could feel just how much the Glee Club cared for her, the happiness that she was just still breathing was evident on every face in the room. Well, nearly every face…

"Is she going to be alright?" Rachel asked, still clinging to Finn desperately. It was almost like he couldn't leave if she never let go. She asked because she wanted to try and be concerned, but she didn't really know the answer that she wanted in return.

"I'm afraid I really can't tell you. She's just back from critical surgery now, but next 24 hours will be vital for her, and beyond that… well…"

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked in a child like manner, yet there was tone to her voice that showed just how concerned she was. She didn't know what else to do other than try and sort everything out in her head.

"She's broken both of her legs in multiple and complicated breaks, cracked her collarbone and broken many of her ribs. The broken ribs have punctured her left lung, making her breathing difficult and laboured, meaning we've had to attach her to a machine that will breathe for her for now.

Yet, what's concerning us the most is the fact that she's had haemorrhage of a few millimetres on the frontal lobe of her brain. We've tried our best to fix it in surgery, which was successful, but if it bleeds again then I really don't know what we'll be able to do. You see, along with these injuries she has a number of superficial cuts to her abdomen and legs which have caused major blood loss, meaning her body isn't functioning as it should. We've given her extensive blood transfusions, but it really is touch and go from here…"

"Oh my lord," said Mercedes, tears spilling down her face, wondering if the doctor could add any more injuries to that list. How Quinn was still breathing was a miracle. Quinn was strong that was for sure…

"That's all there is to tell you right now," said Doctor Jameson sadly, his heart breaking for the teenagers in the room, who were so far away from home. He really wished he could give them good news or at least a little bit of hope, but right now there really was very little for this girl. He was used to dealing with a few of these injuries in one patient, but this girl had seemed to acquire everything imaginable.

"When can we see her?" asked Puck nervously, his voice high and shaky. He had never allowed himself to be this vulnerable before. Having only ever felt this weak when he held his baby girl and in his worst moment in juvvie.

"Well, due to the seriousness of her injuries, and the level of monitoring she needs, my team and I have decided not to allow any visitors until tomorrow morning, because it's highly likely she'll need a lot of medical attention through out the night, but we'll allow visitors in when visiting hours start tomorrow at eight."

"No!" yelled Finn, "Please let me stay." He turned his body towards the Doctor and shook Rachel off. "I'm the closest one to her, I promised her I wouldn't leave. I can't go anywhere."

The Doctor let out a sigh and took a few steps towards Finn. "Son, I know you want to stay, but I can't let you in her room. We need to be monitoring her all the time and we have to perform lots of test on her, so I'm afraid you really would be in the way. And you only want to do what's best for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Finn answered back instantly, he didn't even think about that answer. No matter what had very happened between them, he had always- always, wanted what was best for her. And sometimes, that meant him breaking up with her.

"Then you'll go to a hotel, ring your parents and let them know what's going on, and get some sleep. That was you can be back here tomorrow to be with her in a fit state."

"Couldn't I sleep in here at least?" begged Finn, really not wanting to leave the building where she lay. He didn't want here to be so weak in a building full of strangers that knew nothing about her.

"Finn, you're better going to a hotel, having a shower and getting some sleep than staying here. You can't do anything here but drink the poor coffee. Seriously, go back and get some rest. She needs you."

"She needs me…"

"Yeah dude she needs all of us," said Puck, breaking the stares that everyone was giving Finn. No one knew where this affection for Quinn was coming from. He'd never cared that much for her before.

"Right then, now can you guys afford a hotel or do you need the hospital to help you with that until you contact your parents and figure out what to do…"

"No- I think we got it," said Puck, knowing his pool cleaning business money would help keep them here for a little while at least. It was the least he could do for her. They had to stay for the time being, she couldn't be here alone.

"Right, can I get all your names, so I can add them to the visitors list and get you some visitors passes. I'll also need your connection to Quinn, it just helps us know who to contact someone in case something goes wrong," said Doctor Jameson calmly, pulling a pen swiftly from his top pocket and finding a clear page of paper on his clipboard.

"I'm umm, Finn Hudson, and I'm um…" Finn thought for a minute about how to phrase his relationship with Quinn. Friend? No friend was far to casual, Rachel would be listed as her friend, he was more important than that. He couldn't say boyfriend, cause he was Rachel's boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend was rated behind friend though. "I'm the one who's Quinn's Mom said to call."

"Right," said the doctor scribbling down Finn's name and writing in his neat scrawl '1st contact in immediate area' next to it.

"I'm Santana Lopez," said Santana quietly, in a softer tone of voice than she had ever used before. She too didn't know how to describe their relationship. It was all a bit up in the air. One minute she was pulling her ponytail calling her a slut and the next she was letting her cry on her shoulder and taking her for a makeover." I'm well, I'm the closest thing has to a best friend right now."

"I'm Noah Puckerman," said Puck quickly, wanting his name to be third on that list. "And I'm, oh lordy where do I begin umm, just put me down as the father of her daughter." Puck winced when he said the word daughter, but it was true. Somewhere out their in the world there was a leaving, breathing one year old who was the perfect mix of both of them. He was not about to let anyone forget that. Even though she wasn't here with them didn't mean she didn't exist.

"She has a child?" enquired the doctor while writing down Puck's name.

"Yeah… well no," said Puck his eyes glazing over slightly. Just when he thought he'd gotten his emotions in check… Doctor Jameson raised his eyebrow in confusion. "She, well… we gave the baby up for adoption."

The heaviness in his words told the doctor that that was all he was going to say and the subject of the little girl should be dropped there. The Doctor just nodded his head slowly and then cast his eyes to the other member around the room.

"I'm Sam Evans and I'm a good friend of Quinn's. She baby-sits my siblings lots and well we dated for about 6 months," Sam stuttered out, wanting to let the Doctor know just how much she meant to him.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, another good friend of Quinn's, she lived with me for a while last year," said Mercedes, again wanting the doctor to know how much she cared for the blonde.

"Wow, she means a lot to all of you," said the Doctor astounded by all that this Quinn had been through with her show choir.

"Of course she does," said Finn, snapping back, never realising just how much everyone had been through with Quinn. She was so special.

"Rachel Berry- I'm a friend of Quinn's," said Rachel plainly, not needing to be seen as important as everyone else. She cared, but her life wouldn't end if Quinn's actually did. And that though made her feel terrible about herself.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, friend" muttered Tina, who was trying to hold back tears.

"Mike Chang, friend," said Mike quietly.

"Brittany Peirce, friend," said Brittany, clutching hold of Santana.

"Kurt Hummel, friend, brother of Finn," said Kurt, smiling towards Finn.

"Lauren Zizes, friend," finished off Lauren.

"Right, thank you, I'll make sure they're all at front reception for you tomorrow. Now I do have to go, I really am very busy," said Doctor Jameson, making eye contact with each member of New Directions.

"Can you not tell us anything else?" asked Sam desperately, clutching at straws in the attempt that the Doctor may have something good to tell them.

"Pray for her…"


End file.
